Clannad After-Story: Alpha Style (Non-Canon)
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: Tomoya is worried when Nagisa told them that she was pregnant, but what could he do? That's easy, call his god-of-a-grand-father and ask him a favor, let's see what happen next shall we? Rated M just in case (No flame please)
1. Chapter 1

**I just finish watching Clannad and Clannad after Story and I thought (After lots of crying) that I could throw a big curve ball in the timeline of that anime. This will be what I would of happen if I own Clannad and what would happen after episode 22 (canon wise). HERE WE GO!**

 **Note that the story begin just after Nagisa find out she's pregnant.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Fairy tail, Naruto or Clannad (and its continuation).**

"Talking"

" _Talking through the phone"_

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

" _Technique/Attack"_

*Sound*

 **~Story start~**

-Tomoya POV-

'Oh my god, I'm going to be a father!' were the only word going through Tomoya's head right now. Nagisa, his wife, just told him and her parent that she was pregnant (even thought her mother already knew that). Her father was overjoyed to hear that he was going to be a grand-father, that he had sex with his daughter, not so much… Anyhow, I hope Nagisa will be alright with her illness… WAIT, her illness make's her body weaker than normal. Won't this make it impossible for her to give birth…? No, I won't take the chance to be a parent from her just because of that… I'll have to call granps he'll know what to do.

-Timeskip: Night time: Tomoya and Nagisa's apartment-

-Tomoya POV-

'I have to make that call' I thought to myself while looking at my wife 'For her, for our child.' With my determination re-enforce, I dialed my grand-father's number on my phone and press 'call'. It's ringing… _"Hello?"_ "Yo, gramps, can you do me a favor?" _"Tomoya? Yeah, depend what it is, I'll see what I can do."_ I sight, well, here go's nothing. "Can you ask old man Taichi to come and give my wife a checkup?" _"Why does she need Taichi to do it?"_ "Well, all the other doctor say they don't know why she's sick and now she's pregnant and I don't know if she'll be able to handle delivering the child…" _"That so? Well, I'll see what I can do. Call you back later with an answer. Bye"_ "Bye" I press the 'end call' button on the phone and went to sleep. At the back of my head I prayed to have a positive answer quickly.

-Timeskip: Time of birth (After the birth)-

I was a wreak, when Nagisa told me her water broke it was snowing up a storm outside so we couldn't take her to the hospital and to make matter's worse, the doctor couldn't come here ether. "Just hold on Nagisa, we'll work through it, together." I told my wife, but even I was beginning to doubt my words, Nagisa just finish giving birth and she was fading, fast 'What can I do, what can I do!?' I ask myself, *Knock, knock*, it was the door, is it the doctor? I opened the door to see my grand-father, Davis Motomiya and my grand-uncle, Taichi Kamiya standing at the door. I was about to ask what they were doing here until my grand-uncle showed me his medical bag, relief flooded my body, if anyone could save Nagisa, it was him. I just knew it. I made them enter and guided them to Nagisa and Ushio, my daughter, "Hey, who are you people?" ask Nagisa's father, Akio "Where here because my grand-son called me seven month ago to ask a favor." My grand-father answered "A favor?" asked Akio "Yeah, a favor to ask my brother to come and see your daughter for a medical checkup." "But we don't have the money to pay for it." "Nonsense, you don't need to pay him, he's doing it just to make sure his grand-niece in-law is okay." With that said and done Taichi began his examination of Nagisa… which took about 10 second surprisingly. "So that's it, en…" He mumble "What's what old man?" I asked him "Well, it would seem that your wife has an illness similar to a _Shikotsumyaku_ user." " _Shikotsumyaku_? Isn't that the _Kekkei Genkai_ that allows it's users to manipulate his or her bone?" I asked him "Yeah, but it also come with the possibility of an illness that weakens the body, that's why I said the illness is similar, way to similar." Taichi stated "But, isn't there anything you can do, I mean I heard that when a _Shikotsumyaku_ user gets that illness, it's impossible to cure…" I said getting depress more by the minute "Yeah, of course I can do something for her, do you have so little faith in me or what? In any case, Raven already had that sort of illness so I already have a cure and the fact that her illness seem to do the exact same thing has his I don't have to make any modification to the cure." He told us (Me, Akio and Sanae, Nagisa's mother) "So if there isn't any more question, I'm going to cure my patient, she should be better in 5 to 10 minutes after the cure is injected in her body." He added.

-Timeskip: After the injection-

"So, how are you felling Nagisa?" I ask my wife who was still in bed recuperation from birth "I'm feeling better than ever Tomoya, all thank to you and your grand-uncle." She told me before going back to sleep "Now, she may have some side effect from the cure, not anything bad." My grand-uncle told me "What kind of side effect are we talking about?" Ask her mother "Well, to begin with the most chance of appearing, there's the chance she gets chakra and some magic reserve, she may also experience some moment of fatigue that come with the formation of chakra and magic reserve. After that there's the chance she may also experience a growth spurt and that's about it." He told us "Also if she does experience any of those symptom then ether call me or Davis if you can't handle them or if you can, just give her those" he added while giving me a pill container with some sort of drug for Nagisa "Well, if that's all, me and Davis are going to go back to our hotel for the night and see you tomorrow, how about it?" he ask me "Yeah, good plan, I think I'll go to bed soon." I replied "Well, see y'a tomorrow" He told us.

 **And cut, that was long to wright but fun has well. Don't worry about the other story, I'll keep writhing them and this one regularly when I can. Anyhow, for the profile of the other dragon knight, you'll have to wait a bit, I think I'm going to release them all at the same time, or close to each other, also tell me what you think of this story. Anyway, See y'all soon! Happy 2016!**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


	2. Note

**Sorry about the lack of update , I had a big writer block and I was planning a a new serie. This new serie will extend for more than the other I have. All the fanfiction I have writen before this notice will be "Non-Canon" to this new serie. The "Non-Canon" and "Canon" story will be marked in the title. Also, I'm trying to make the quality of my writing better from now on. Anyway, I hope I didn't forget anything so I'm going to see y'all in the next update.**

 **Note: Raven Deathstroke is me.**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


	3. Author Note 2016-03-29

**Author note:**

 **Sorry, but this is not an update, this chapter here is to commemorate Jean-Charle Lapierre's death today evening while he was going to see his mother to help her with her husband's death this here Sunday. Today evening, tragedy has struke again with the death of Jean-Charle Lapierre and his family. They died from a plane crash, from the same plane that where taking him to see his mother.**

 **I am writing this chapter in honor of a man that I did not know, but that I knew was a great man that should not have died today. I would like for you to take a minute of silence in honor of this man.**

 **Jean-Charle Lapierre**

 **From Mai 7 1956**

 **To March 29 2016 (12h 43 HAA Time)**

 _ **To a man I never knew, but I knew was great.**_

 _ **I give my condolence to his mother.**_

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I will try to update has fast has I can, Ja ne!**

 _ **Jean-Charle Lapierre (Mai 7 1956 to March 29 2016, 59 years old) Rest in peace.**_


	4. Mass Murder in Orlando

**What has happened this weekend was horrible. Now I'm not going to say I have the qualification to question or understand the motivation, I have the qualification to say that what has happen was horrible and that I give my sincere apologie to the family that lost members. What has happen happened because of somebody was scared about something he could not understand. Something that scared him because he could not understand it. This is something that should not have happened in our society. I hope that all my reader know that everything we do, that you do, even the smallest thing, can change even the biggest of thing. I know that this seem like something I would write in one of my fanfiction but it's not, I hope that it never happened again.**

 **I know that this is not what you guys were expecting to see but I hade to talk about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you all next time in the next chapter. (Btw, sorry about the lack of update, its final exam month and I have to study.)**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
